The purpose of this project is to develop new methods in nuclear magnetic resonance spectroscopy and also to apply NMR to the study of small proteins. In particular, development of the correlation method of obtaining NMR spectra is of special interest. An experimental and theoretical study of interference effects in correlation spectroscopy has been undertaken. Saturation effects in correlation NMR are currently being studied. Investigations of the solution conformation of derivatives of Angiotensin and Bradykinin is in progress. Preliminary results show that marked changes in the conformation of angiotensin derivatives occur with very little change in biological activity. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: J. A. Ferratti and R. R. Ernst,; Interference effects in NMR correlation spectroscopy of coupled spin systems. J. Chem. Phys., 65, 4283-4293 (1976).